gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
B-11 II
The B-11 Strikeforce 11 is based on the Fairchild Republic A-10 Thunderbolt II "Warthog", with the tail design of the Northrop YA-9, the aircraft prototype which was proposed as part of the design competition with Fairchild Republic's prototype A-10. Like its real-world counterpart, the Strikeforce possesses a large Gatling-type autocannon resembling the GAU-8 Avenger mounted on its undercarriage, although it is centred rather than offset to the left as with the A-10. The plane features a front landing gear offset to the right and a unique warning on the gun mounting. the b-11 mk2 handles similarly to other jets with an acceleration similar to the Hydra but with a lower max airspeed. Below 900 feet the B-11 only travels at about 120 knots, while above 900 feet it can reach about 160 knots. Despite its slow airspeed the jet has a very good maneuverability, with a very tight turning circle. It can turn tighter than the Pyro, making it a strong contender in a close dogfight. The aircraft also has very strong air brakes making it easy to quickly slow down while still maintaining maneuverability. Similar to the V-65 Molotok, the B-11's pilot can also hold the air brake for longer than normal, preventing the engines from shutting down as quickly. The aircraft also takes a slightly longer time for the engines to fully spin up and become operational when first starting the aircraft. ;Defense and Armor The B-11 Strikeforce is one of the most durable airplanes. It can withstand up to five homing missiles or standard explosions before being destroyed with the sixth. It can also survive a direct hit from the RPG. However, the B-11's control surfaces are not resistant and will be broken off if caught in the splash damage of any explosion, likely making the aircraft uncontrollable. Against the Heavy Sniper Mk II with explosive rounds, the B-11 can withstand only 20 hits, exploding on the 21 This gives the pilot the ability time to eject or dive out of the sniper's line of sight. Just like other sources of explosive damage, the explosive rounds can knock off the control surfaces from the aircraft. Against standard bullet damage, the B-11 is extremely resilient. With full armor upgrades it will take about 72 rounds from the Heavy Sniper to completely destroy the aircraft. In addition to the high bullet damage resistance, if the aircraft is only damaged from one side, the aircraft will never explode. At least one bullet must hit the other side of the aircraft. Despite this, when heavily damaged like this the aircraft's engines will likely be smoking heavily, putting a time limit on the aircraft's lifespan. The aircraft flies just fast enough to out-turn most homing missiles but will struggle to fly faster than missiles fired by the Chernobog or the Oppressor Mk II. The B-11 can equip countermeasures, with a choice between chaff, flares, and various colors of smoke. ;Weaponry *Dual Explosive Cannon: Similar to the cannons on the Rogue, the B-11 also shares the significantly faster fire rate compared to the cannons on the P-996 LAZER and the Hydra, while also sharing the increased firing range of almost 675 feet. While it still offers good firepower against air and vehicle targets, it is good at dealing damage to players on foot, as it has significantly reduced damage to "soft" targets and a much smaller explosive blast radius. Even a direct hit from this weapon will kill a full health player. With the faster firing rate, the cannon can be more easier to hit agile or smaller targets. *'Barrage Rocket Pods': Is able to fire up to seven unguided rockets independently or in a quick succession, however the rockets must "reload" after firing a full volley or seven rockets without switching weapons causing a short cooldown for about four seconds. The rockets fired have a similar range to the RPG but fly slightly faster than standard homing missiles. *'Homing Missiles': Can fire continuously, similar to the Savage, Akula or FH-1 Hunter without a reload time. These missiles have tracking similar to the Homing Launcher, making the B-11 the only airplane with missiles with better tracking. These missiles can only be set to lock on mode and cannot be turned off. The B-11 is also the first aircraft with limited missiles, only 30 missiles can be fired before the aircraft must resupply at the player's hangar. *'Bomb Bay': Able to deploy up to 50 bombs (if added via customization). The B-11 can equip all four of the standard types of bombs. *As a result of the sequential shift of the lettering and numbering in the b-11 designation, the B-11 has an incorrect classification for the role it is in; In the current designation system used by the USAF, the prefix 'B-' is used to refer to bombers, not attack aircraft, which use the prefix 'A-'. *The aircraft has a "BRRT" marking on its tail, a reference to the famous firing sound given off by the GAU-8 Avenger, the autocannon model used by the A-10. **As a further reference to the GAU-8, the B-11's autocannon features a unique firing sound based on that of the GAU-8, except it is much higher pitched. This plays alongside the default firing sound used on most air vehicles, and plays at a slight delay. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7foYM6D7Egw https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PkRBPuL6P44 https://gtafanon.fandom.com/wiki/Deluxo_mk2 or https://gtafanon.fandom.com/wiki/APC_MK_2 the anti-air trailer is a major threat to the b-11 because it has a missile launcher with 30 good homing missiles or the flak cannon. the oppressor mk2 is a threat too with 20 missiles deal insufficient damage to fully destroy the strongest vehicles such as a fully armored Insurgent Pick-Up Custom. Its low vertical attack angles mean it will remain vulnerable to small arms and mounted weapons fire that typically can aim at least 45 degrees up. This also complicates manual aiming when lock-on is disabled. As a result, it is a poor choice when fighting heavily armored vehicles and other players on foot, since it will always make the operator vulnerable, especially when the target is already impossible to take down in a short amount of time, giving them chances to return fire. ** *** Category:DLC